By His Lady's Side
by Chopper-man82
Summary: This story follows the life of a Navy Blue Stallion Pegasus in his duties and devotion to Princess Luna. Journal Entry 2 posted. Still WIP
1. Prologue

**Please Take Note: The following character that will be shown is a revamp of an OC, I decided to redo to reflect perfectly off of me. If you're gonna criticize... Then do it, but I better not see foul language in the comments. [It's considered a sign of your ignorance coupled with a ridiculously low IQ]**

**Also Take Note: I love Princess Luna Dearly. I wont take kindly to anyone who hates her.**

**Prologue**

I have been by my beloved Princess's side for 2 long years. I have shown her inconceivable loyalty and obedience... But whenever I see her sister's face... I cannot help but pull my hood and keep to my thoughts as I spew unforgivably harsh words at her silently.

I am Seafaring Wanderer. A Navy Blue Pegasus Pony of roughly 4 and a half feet of height. My mane and tail are Are grey and Black, as my colors take after my father. My eyes are Cyan, but I am constantly wearing a set of Robes and a Cloak, that match the Midnight Blue and Black skies in honor and out of loyalty to my Lady. I stand on the Balcony overlooking Canterlot from the East Tower as my Lady Luna observes the stars and the moon through her Telescope. I cannot help but gaze at her every time she does... Her features... Just magnificent. Her Mane flows like the night sky. The Stars that shine in a sea of Deep Blue... Her gorgeous Midnight Blue Fur... The very Cutie Mark, I have embroidered on the right side of my Hood, a Crescent Moon in a sea of Black with Stars dotting my Cape and Robes... Truly, my Lady is a sight to behold... I always stand right by her side to her left and gaze out across the city of Canterlot with it's beautifully colored houses and businesses both big and small, admiring it from the relatively high Tower, guarded by a 30 foot wall encasing the castle courtyard and Gardens of the sun and moon.

I would always look at the Garden of the moon and admire the plants. The dark blue grass is a rather rare sight if not a beautiful enchantment. The plants a beautiful silver and Velvet blue mixture that would make any mare go crazy for. Sometimes, with the magic I was taught, despite I have no horn, I would teleport down to the Garden and sit on the midnight blue colored Mohagony bench and admire my lady from afar... If only she knew, I yearned for her... To be her husband, would be an honor... I answer only to her. Not that "Sun Tattooed Flank" Princess Celestia... Ugh, how I despise seeing her...

My hatred of the Sun Princess runs deeper than I care to remember. All the way back to my birth... But even then, I must set it aside. For my Lady is more important, than hatred itself. But the one thing I would admire about luna, is when her royal trinkets were all taken off, but the neck Plate she wore. It just drives me bonkers... I do love her, but I have to conceal it. As I do not know if she feels the same way.

Whenever we would return to her chambers, to rest for the day time, the walls of her room are painted in the night sky The Fireplace being the only spot where light is found in that room. The Round Bed in the middle back of the room, surrounded by Curtains that have an odd fur like feeling to them, that almost feel... Transparent on one side, but completely solid on the other side... Must be a type of enchantment. The room always felt like the night sky whenever I would go to sleep. When my beloved keeper of the moon was right there under the covers asleep. I always slept on the floor next to her bedside just out of sight of anyone who walked in, further concealed by the curtains. But the one thing that drove my body temperature and anger through the roof, is if Celestia walked in, when I wasn't passed out.

"Her Voice Angers me..." I would silently say to myself. I accidentally said it loud enough, but low enough for Celestia and Luna to hear. Celestia clearly understanding I did not want her in the room. "We will continue this conversation tomorrow Sister. I did not know until now, your bodyguard was in this room with you." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I apologize dear sister... I was intent on keeping this from you, only because he refuses to leave my side."

Celestia faintly smiled, sorrow filling her eyes. "I understand sister... I understand." I could hear her leaving the room and heading down the hallway. Little did I know that with each step, Celestia was crying. Apparently, I upset her with my announcement of my anger if she is near me. Luna came behind the curtains and looked down at the fairly small Stallion who swore to remain by her side. "That was uncalled for, Seafaring."

I stood up and bowed. "My Apologies my lady..." She was slightly cross with me. I did not wish for her to be cross with me. "Then go and apologize to her Child. Only then will I be content with you." She's been speaking today's speak for a while now. She's doing pretty good. "As my Princess commands." I slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway to my right.

**Well folks, this is where I stop for now. The next chapter will wait for now.**

**Commenting Rules are going to become strict now, as the last attempt at a Fanfic usually ends up with people cussing at me.**

**You want to cuss, ok then. Just remember, it only shows you're a Mo-ron. [At least one of you is bound to get that reference]**


	2. Journal Entry 1

**Journal Entry 1: From Painfully Bad to Comfortably Good all in one Morning.**

I walked slowly down the Marble lined Hallway, directly in the middle of the Red Velvet Carpet clenching my teeth tightly, refusing to look up and see where I was going, as I knew exactly where I was going. I passed several windows that had the moon shining directly into them. Sometimes I would stop and look at the moon, through my almost Ice colored Cyan eyes. The White fur on my legs that went down to the blue trimmed edges before my hooves showed, would ruffle themselves a bit, before simmering down and smoothing themselves out. A trick I was taught by Blueblood. As much as I know he's obviously a Colt Cuddler, I respect him... Despite he's pompous...

"That royal pain Celestia..." I silently said to myself. "Why should I have to apologize to her, for what she put Luna through? Why should I apologize to that white colored Golden Trinket wearing Flank Motorboating Filly Fooler?" I was able to speak clearly without anypony hearing me. I usually take my sweet time walking to Celestia's Room. Stopping a few times to look at the moon, before coming out into a open hallway with a railing guarding the edge of the floor looking directly out into the Garden of the Sun. Though while beautifully crafted, with green grass and multicolor flowers and well trimmed bushes, with the Sun floating magically atop a fountain with a small statue of Celestia, I would stop and admire the garden nonetheless, as I would the Garden of the Moon. "Celestia... If only you knew how much I hate you..." Just then Celestia was standing right behind me. "I understand Seafaring... I am not pleased with your anger." I turned around and bowed. "Princess Celestia." I immediately spoke. "Luna has sent me to you, to apologize." She looked down at me with cross eyes, as she was not pleased with me.

"I know child... My sister told me telepathically." From Sorrow to Anger, Celestia is quick about her emotions. "Answer me why you hate me as you do child." she immediately commanded. I looked directly up her with void of emotion in my eyes. "I answer only to Luna on that subject." I was immediately raised into the air. "Answer me. Or be tossed out into the garden and be forbidden from leaving for an entire day, without the privilege of sleeping through it." Defiantly I immediately retorted "You'll get nothing from me "Your Highness"." She immediately threw me at a wall, my back slamming directly against it. "Ah-haaaaarrrgh..." was all that came out of my mouth, before Celestia walked over to me.

"You have quite the nerve to have said that to me." I grinned back at her. "I only came to apologize as I was commanded... *Grunts from the pain* But instead I get thrown against a wall... Gee... Now I know how Octavia feels whenever Vinyl turns on her subwoofers..." Fire began to burn in her eyes as I was thrown at a pillar, landing on my right side with a hard "Thump" I couldn't get up, due to the overwhelming pain of how hard I was thrown. "Bloody Tartarus..." I groaned before coughing up blood. "No wond- *Cough* -er they call you that Princess- *Cough Cough* of Fire..." Her left front hood came crushing down on my right front leg. "Gh-hrrrh..." I grunted painfully. "The pain and mistreatment will continue until you answer why Colt." I looked up at her weakly. "You can suck the darkest spot between my legs before I tell you why..." This enraged her. I smiled weakly.

"You will tell me before this is over with..." She said darkly. "I highly doubt you'll get to hear why if you talk like that Celestia... Your words are as fiery as your cutie mark suggests, and probably hotter than what's between your flanks, heh heh heh..." I was immediately slammed into a wall as it caved in and lodged me in place. "You will learn your place before this is over with..." her face an inch from mine. I couldn't speak from the pain. A streak of blood came down the side of my face. as I just hung in place. The pain put me to sleep there after she left and returned to her room.

* * *

**Later during the day...**

Right as one of the guards came walking by potted plants that were to my left and right, both big and small, tall and short, thin and wide in all sorts of plants that lined the walls, along with the marble the walls and pillars were made out of, along with the red carpet and granite flooring, the guard stopped and looked at me. "Made her angry again did ya?" I woke up from my nap. "Yep..." She smiled a bit, the white pegasus in gold armor with the blue eyes. "You gotta stop doing that, you're bound to get yourself killed." I replied back to her "Oh shut up..." She just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on short and handsome, at least the guards care about your safety, even though you got two probably angry with you at the moment Alicorns." I suppose she's right, I should be mindful.

"Thanks Cloud Runner." I said briefly to her. She helped me out of the wall. I immediately screamed in pain as I hit the floor. "Th-thank-thank Luna these robes are tear proof..." as the pain immediately filled my body. "Man, we need to get you to the infirmary." I got up despite I instantly became weak in my legs. I could barely move my wings because of how weak I was strength wise. I immediately landed on the floor with a "Flop" 20 seconds later, landing with my legs spread out to my left and right. "Cmon Seafaring... *goes to his left and scoops him up onto her back* Lets get you into a bed." I said looking at the floor trying to crack a smile at her generosity. "Thanks Cloud..." She smiled from behind the helmet. "Anytime old friend."

I looked down at the floor the entire way, to her personal quarters. As she is the CO of this Corridor. as she entered her room, though I was looking down at the floor that suddenly went from the hard white marble like granite floor and red carpet to deep blue fuzzy carpeting. I slid right off her onto the square queen sized bed with blue curtains much like Luna's Curtains. I could see the Amethyst colored wallpaper and her personal makeup table with the miller, and the armor rack in the corner near the window. I knew there was a dresser and a small collection of pictures... I looked at Cloud, "You know beautiful..." I said to her despite I deeply sought Luna as my bride. She took off her helmet, revealing her Purple and violet long hair that went down both sides of her neck. "Yeah?" was all she asked. "If it weren't for the fact, I want Luna as my wife, I'd probably kiss you right now." Smiling in the process.

Both Cloud and I have known each other a good deal of time and years. She walked over to her armor rack and put her gold armor up, keeping the Chain Mail on, that had cloth leggings and a shirt underneath. She turned around after taking off the chain mail, but keeping the clothes on, as she climbed into the bed after taking off my cloak for me. "In all seriousness hun." As she pulled me closer to her. "I'm just happy I'm here with my childhood friend." I smiled as she warmly welcome me to her bedside. "I'm glad I'm here for ya Cloud." Next to Luna, Cloud Runner is the only other Mare I look out for. Every other Stallion or pony can kindly go away. "Ya know Seafaring." She said plopping her head over my neck. "I dunno if I've told you this before, but I hope you know I do care for you deeply right?" I looked at her as best I could, from my head being against the pillow. "Yeah, I know Cloud. You've told me this at least 9 times now." Still smiling at the fact that she was right there next to me.

Luna walked into the room afterwards, looking at Cloud. "Cuddling with Seafaring again?" She smiled at her, closing her eyes at the same time. Luna simply Smiled at her. Her crown sitting in her room with just the chest plate. "I saw the spot where Celestia lodged you into. I've sent for the Masons to deal with the damage. I also saw blood." I looked at her as best I could with that being said. "She threw me at a pillar, then at the wall." This didn't surprise Luna. "*Sigh* Seafaring... You need to stop toying with Sister's Anger. You're bound to get yourself killed because you made her angry." I was inclined to agree, but I can't stop taking pleasure out of Celestia's anger. "Oh please... I'd accept getting raped by her just to see her face." Luna sat down next to the door and closed it behind her. "That can be arranged." She replied rather bluntly, her eyes half closed to match her words exactly in an bored, blunt and blank expression all in one.

"Pfft... I bet she'd watch." I told Cloud Runner. "*Snrk* I bet she would, eh heh heh." Cloud agreed. Just then, a familiar Changeling flew into the window, with a letter from Chrysalis, sitting it in front of me on the bed. "A message for you." he spoke calmly, The opaque eyed Changeling I remember him to be. Though being a Changeling, he is the only one of his kind who has free will. His eyes are much different from the other Changelings, as they are not like the others. His eyes are a pale faded pink and his legs do not possess the holes the others do. "What does Chrissy want this time?" I asked him. "I don't know, mom never said."

Believe it or not, I met Chrysalis once. She came into my village alone one day looking for somepony. Who it was, I never found out. I immediately opened the Letter.

"To Seafaring: I await your visit as I always do. I am quite bored, with the numerous population of mindless if not obedient Changelings. Though while things are resolved between Celestia and I, I am not inclined to visit Canterlot, as I do not wish to deal with her personally... When you have a possible chance, my dear Seafaring... Visit me... It gets quite lonely out here..." the message floated itself along with the envelope over to the dark brown mohagony dresser. I was hugged by Cloud. "My Midget." I smiled again. "In a single room with 3 of my favorite ponies. What couldn't be better?" Right as I said that, Soarin popped in through the window. "Oh hey Soarin. How's Spit doing?" He laughed briefly. "Still callin her Spit n Spitty huh?" He asked calmly.

Being a pony in his 40s, Soarin is a stallion who visited my village one day simply looking to get away from it all. He was around 24 when I was born. So he's known me pretty much my entire life. He's always been an older brother to me, out of respect for me and my parents. "Yep, that I am. Spit's quite the looker, even to this day." He smiled calmly at that comment. "I'll be sure to tell her that for ya. You always were like a father, brother and a stallion to the mares." I agreed with him. "Yep. I just know how to treat mares right. I'm always there for em."

Luna nodded in approval "He is, Soarin. Which is part of the reason why I accepted him as my personal guard." I still think to myself... Does she know? Does she feel the same way I do? Or does Cloud strangely think I have her convinced that I'm with her instead of Luna? I can see in Luna's eyes she wants to cuddle, but it is reluctant to act. Cloud stuck her tongue out at Luna as if saying "He's mine, not yours." This just got a slight display of bare teeth and a dirty look. I knew it wasn't aimed at me directly. I was still hardly able to stand up straight, let alone get up. I knew if I tried moving a single muscle, I was bound to get hit with that sledgehammer of pain that's dormant, just waiting to remind me to stay put. Dear Luna, Celestia... Ease up on the abuse, if you planned to torture me. Man... I thought I only got that kinda abuse from Luna... At least she's playful about it. Only the abuse doesn't hurt... Still, I can see Luna moving herself a bit as if saying "Can I cuddle you too?"

Soarin was totally oblivious to what was going on. But my old Changeling friend knew what was going on. "I think it'd be best, if you talked to Luna, Seafaring." I rolled my eyes as if I didn't know that already. "Gee, you don't say Frank?" Yes, I had the honor of naming Chrissy's only son. So, I called him Frank. Odd choice for a name, even Chrissy said it was odd.

I was squeezed playfully a bit by Cloud, the pain still dormant as if it knew she was hugging me. "Aaanyway Soarin..." I began. "You should probably get back to Spitfire and the fillies before she gets angry at you." he looked up from his journal. "Yeah, you're probably right *Closes book, putting it back into his saddle bag* I best get back home to my wife and kids. I'll be sure to tell Spitfire you said hello." I smiled a bit. "Alright, thanks." He flew straight out the window afterwards. Frank looked up. "I should probably get going as well. What should I tell mother?" I simply replied "When I get off time and if Luna nor Cloud is hogging or hoarding me to themselves, I'll be sure to visit. Even then, Chrysalis will try and hog/hoard me anyway..." The things I do to keep Mares happy... "Alright Seafaring, take it easy." I nodded in response. "You too."

He proceeded to fly out the window, as Luna closed the Curtains. Light still shined through, but even then. She spoke up. "If it weren't for the fact, it is now... Oh wait, it's only 8:30 A.M... Could I... Share the bed with you two?"

Cloud rolled her eyes and said to her, "Eh, sure. At least we get him." I swear I could see invisible hearts over her head when she said that. Luna climbed into the bed and snuggled with us, me being in the middle of the two.

Well, I can safely conclude, I'm one lucky Stallion to have two Mares who care deeply about me.

Chrysalis on the other hoof, she's just lonely and desperate for attention.

**Somewhere outside the Room.**

"I swear... You'll pay soon enough Moon Hugger..." Celestia silently thought to herself. She was growing increasingly angry. "I am already planning on how to be rid of you..." Just then, a Rather dark colored Stallion with a Grey mane/tail and Yellow eyes about a foot taller than her walked up behind her. "I suggest..." he said in a rather deep voice. "You remember, who he is." Her head turned slowly, as if annoyed. "Do not test me." He simply smirked. "We'll see." The black Stallion in question said as he walked past her. "We'll see."

* * *

**Well, well, well ladies and gentlemen.**

**Who's our Mysterious Guardian Angel in Black?**

**He'll be revealed sooner or later... If I decide him to be revealed**

**Before you go saying this is another Mary Sue, because of 2 mares who love Seafaring, let me remind you.**

**He reflects off of me as an individual. And thus I have just stated, there is enough love in my heart for 2 girls/women. [I also just stated I'm straight]**

**Lets face it ladies and gentlemen, it is possible for 1 man to support 2-3 women in his own home, it's just most people do not have the balls to do so.**

**I disagree.**

**Thoughts or Comments?**

**post as much as you want, just keep your criticism to a rating of under PG. I do not believe cussing is an appropriate form of Criticism.**


	3. Journal Entry 2

**Journal Entry 2: Calm before the Storm: The Dream**

**Meanwhile...**

While I was asleep, I knew Luna was stalking me in my dreams again. But she wasn't the one I was worried about... Things were taking their sweet time with Celestia. *sigh* only Luna knows what that crazed sun hugging mare is up to...

**Celestia POV**

"After all of the disrespect that Colt gives me... After all of the encounters ad confrontations he and I have had... This is how he treats me still? That Midget Bodyguard will get it one of these days... and it wont be pleasant..." I quietly said to myself as I strolled down the Marble hallways on the red velvet carpets that have seen ages before today. "What could be a punishment that would do him in... As it seems interrogation based punishment does not seem to phase him in the least..." I quietly thought to myself, looking up at the engraved floral ceiling, passing through the hallway that overlooked the garden of the sun. "Even to this day, these hallways confuse me." I rolled my eyes slightly, still navigating the ever confusing corridors of the palace. I passed 5 guards on my way to the throne room, taking left after right after left after right, my word! Did the masons intend this place to be this confusing when they first built it?

Upon entering the throne room, I was greeted by my personal bodyguards Sylvester and Malum. I kept looking out across the room as I approached my throne. White granite with Marble Flooring. Just as I intended this room to be. I passed by the Elements of Harmony Stained window, the discord incident, and many other standard windows. Though of course, the Elements remains in the middle of the room as does the Discord Incident.

Upon reaching the throne I sat down and began to plan how to deal with that Insolent Colt... "18 and by my sister's side... She knows that is a very rare honor for somepony who is WORTH her time and effort..." I thought to myself, unbeknownst to the guards. Today was a rather quiet day, as I saw in my schedule. Just peace and relaxation. * looked down to my right to admire the fountain built into the side. "The sculptors and masons knew how to make a throne... If only I could commend them today." Thinking silently, slightly sidetracking myself from the main thought process. I shook my head a bit. "No, no, no, think about how to deal with the Colt before the day is over with... The last thing I need-" my thought being interrupted by an unprecedented visit from Twilight. "Greetings Princess." She said as she entered the room. "Greetings Twilight. How may I be of help to you today?" She smiled as she trotted to the my side of the throne room. Her violet coat just the way it's always been, even from when she was a filly. She keeps her purple mane and tail combed so well. It truly brings a smile to my face to see the Unicorn I have taken under my wing, so happy to see me as always. "Well Princess, thank you for offering." She began. "I have recently a book back at the library a day before, and thought you may want to look take a look at it." I nodded with a smile. "Well, let me see then." The book floated out of her saddlebag and towards me with Twilight guiding it. I took it respectfully and inspected it. "Ah, yes. 101 ways to make friends for dummies." Blushing a bit, trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm a bit surprised they still make these." Trying to hold back the entertained laughter. "I was actually thinking the same thing Princess."

Twilight's friends were outside the room, waiting for her. "You know Twilight, you can bring your friends in here." She nodded. "I know, I just wanted to spend time with you for a while. I miss you, and I know I'll be going back to Ponyville soon, so-" I stopped Twilight there. "it's fine Twilight." I said smiling. Twilight doesn't get out of Ponyville very much anymore, now that she spends time with her friends. I suppose I can set aside my planning to spend time with her for a few hours. "Bring your friends in as well Twilight." I smiled calmly. "There is somepony I would like to tell you about." Believing I could use this as an opportunity to make sure when I exile him... He wont have anywhere to go, but away. As Twilight's friends walked into the room, they all sat down in a nice line and waited for me to speak. "Well... Let me begin."

**Back in Cloud's Room, during a Dream...**

**Seafaring POV**

I was... I don't know where to start... I could see myself on some sort of cliff, far to the North. He was dressed in the Robes I wear now... My cloak covering his back, as well as my hindquarters. I... I could feel the snowy wind rushing against me from the SouthEast... He was looking over a cliff that pointed straight at Canterlot, hundreds of miles from me... I could feel the weight of a sword, but... I wasn't wearing a sword... A Midnight Blue sword that darkened as the color went straight towards the tip of the blade, blackening itself from blue to black... And the moon at the base of the sword, with a field of stars, sheathed in a scabbard of what was literally like a hardened night sky... I could hear myself saying. "I will come for you My Lady..." I was much... Much taller... Still a pegasus, but now 7 full feet standing on all fours. My eyes hard set on Canterlot's direction. "She will pay for what she did to me... She will pay for what she did to you... She will pay." I-I don't even know what I'm saying at this point... Is this a dream? I-is this some sort of... Sick joke? Or-or is th-this some kinda- ugh... It's just a dream... I was standing behind myself still 4 1/2 feet of Blue and White legged fur of pure Midget... He slowly turned around as if staring me directly in the eyes. "Be warned..." My pupils immediately shrunk... "There is a storm brewing... You and I will be meeting... Soon enough... But..." He stopped. "B-but...?" completely scared of what he was about to say next. "The robes you wear... Will be the very same robes, you will wear, when you and I meet." I immediately gulped. "Do not be afraid of yourself." I had a strange feeling, he meant "us". "B-but, you're not me!" He immediately stepped forward, sorrow in his eyes. He immediately removed his hood and his mask by pulling it down.

I could see myself... Sweet Luna the likeness... Only his eyes were different. They were like... Bat pupils... With pure Ice colored Irises, that seemed to pierce your soul or something... I could see fangs protruding. "Luna made me this way... To inform you of a storm." I had a feeling that wasn't me... "She sent this mere image of you, to bring you a message." I didn't say anything... I let him speak. "This will not be the last time we speak. For I am you..." I gulped. "There is a storm brewing... The incident in the hallway... That was just a taste of what's to come. You must be prepare... Or you will end up where we are standing now. Forced to live here for the remainder of your years, in the same outfit that we will wear, with the same sword we will wear on our backs." I spoke up. "So... You're my... Subconscious?" He smiled. "In a nutshell... Yes." My mouth dropped. "But... How am I not feeling... Like I'm freezing?" being completely without my robes. "The warmth of the robes I am wearing is protecting you, believe it or not." I nodded somehow understanding. "No matter where you go in the Palace. Celestia will find you. She will do unspeakable things to you... She will beat you, torture you, throw you against walls, pillars, doesn't matter. Your anger has triggered hers... Our anger." I kept listening to what he has to say.

"But..." He continued. "Where ever you go... I will be right next to you, visible only to you." I nodded in acknowledgement. "Remember young Seafaring... What you see before you, is the accelerated aged form yourself." I looked a little bit to his sides. I could see.. Much darker colored scars... Sword inflicted maybe? "You've noticed the scars..." He began. "They are the scars from a fight with Celestia... Her horn inflicted those scars.. Tried tearing out one of our eyes too... Only it inflicted another scar tearing right into the tissue... You will recover, don't worry. Blueblood didn't teach us those tricks for nothing." He looked to his left. I could see Cloud Runner... A much taller Cloud Runner... Still wearing the Armor she wears at the Palace. "Do not worry, she is fine... It seems Luna is intentionally merging our dreams." I could see the actual Cloud Runner next to her taller self, in the clothes she's wearing. "Seafaring?" She asked me. "Where are we?" Her other self looked down at her. "Do not worry child..." She said warmly. "We are safe." Smiling warmly through her scarred eyes. It seems she bears the same amount of scars... Only they go different directions. Only hers are sword inflicted. "How long does this dream last?" I asked myself. "As long as you want. You have the power to talk to your subconscious... me... As does she. Therefor, you may stay asleep as long as you like."

We were both confused. "They seem confused dear Seafaring." the other Cloud said to myself. "It seems that way doesn't it?" He looked at us both. "Allow us to inform you of an interesting fact." He began. "We are two separate entities of yourselves. We are capable of speaking to one another, much like you are capable of speaking to each other when you are awake." We both listened huddled next to each other. They both sat down in front of us. The other Cloud was about a foot shorter than him. "Luna, is indeed watching us. Otherwise, we wouldn't have met just now." He paused for a moment. "But even your subconscious has a name of his/her own." He smiled warmly. "I am Servarius." The other Cloud immediately spoke up. "I am Ever Watchful. But you can call me Eve." Cloud and I looked at each other. "Odd name, I know. But it is my name, isn't it?" I made a couple of idle gestures that noted "True, but I could have thought of something better." They calmly smiled. "We have been alive much longer than you two think." Servarius continued. "Much longer, than Celestia and Luna even." We looked at each other asking one another silently "Is he serious?" They smiled again. "We are serious children." Servarius answered. "We have been alive since the birth of the three tribes. Their unification. Their migration even, to the land of Equestria." I looked at him for a moment with a question about where we are at. "Do not speak. Merely think, and I will answer. You are asking about where we are?" I nodded in response. "We are at a rather tucked away part of the dream world. The "Crossroad" between the spirit world and the world of the living." Cloud and I looked at each other again. "Since you have met us, we may travel to this spot every time you go to sleep to dream." He continued. "It is all up to you." Eve spoke. "Your meeting of one another was not by chance. It was fate." Eve continued. "Servarius and I go back centuries. We felt it was right to have you two meet." I opened my mouth to talk. "So... Our subconscious... Is another spirit?" Eve answered this one. "Yes, it is child."

Cloud and I weren't sure what to think. But all we could think at the moment, is that "Our subconscious is another spirit?" They smiled out of amusement. "Seems they're learning quite a bit about us, aren't they darling?" Eve asked Servarius. I snapped my attention to Servarius with the "DARLING?!" thought going through my head. "AH HAH HAH, look at what you've done Eve, you've made him shocked at what you called me." Eve smirked like she was a troll or something. "Very funny..." I told her. "Though, while you love Luna..." She started. "Your friendship with dear Cloud Runner, will always be strong. What you choose to do with her is your decision." She finished looking to her left at another figure. I looked to my right... It was Luna. "Come here young Dream Walker." she landed and walked slowly over to Eve. "Sit down." she said calmly, but authoritatively. "Seafaring has something he would like to say to you." She turned back to me. Luna waiting patiently. I got up and walked over to Luna. "Luna... I..." I tried saying.

She looked me in the eyes, as if she knew what I was about to say. "Oh screw it..." I immediately grabbed her and kissed her. She was taken by surprise, but slowly shut her eyes, as if she was waiting for this moment for 2 long years. We broke the kiss and looked at one another dreamily. "I love you Luna." I said to her in a low tone. "I love you too Seafaring... I've waited two long years for you to say that." Eve turned to Servarius and kissed him on the cheek. "See darling? I told you this was going to happen." He rolled his eyes smiling. "Alright, you win." Cloud sat there alone, not sure what to think. She looked at the ground as if she was going to cry. "Come here Cloud." Servarius told her. She got up and walked over to him. He covered her with his cloak, attempting to comfort her. "I understand you love him the way he does Luna." He started. "Eve and I had hoped he would fall for you, instead of Luna... But it seems his love for his Princess was stronger than we first imagined. The scene immediately changed to when I was 6 sitting and gazing up the stars as a happy bubbly little Colt, smiling and cooing. "When I grow up and I want to meet Princess Luna." I heard myself say. Luna and I looked. I could see myself sitting on the beach just a short walk from my old longhouse home, with other homes lining the beach's shoreline, all the way to the twin lighthouses a mile from each other. Our village was a fairly large one that bordered a town. The dirt roads and walkways intertwining as they met the beachhead. Luna smiled at the Colt that sat there gazing up at her. "I remember you so well dear Seafaring."

Eve and Servarius were sitting in front of us, at the shoreline just watching. Luna kept talking, as we sat there on the moonlit beach. "I remember watching you grow up, to the day we met when you were 14." She smiled as she looked me in the eyes. Luna was about 5 feet at least. I was about a half a foot shorter. "You always sat right there in that very spot each chance you got. You eventually got very good at sneaking out of your house." I smiled at that. "Yeeaaaah, I did get pretty good. Heh heh heh..." The dream immediately shifted to the day I first met Luna as Nightmare Moon. I still remember her perfectly. The black fur... Her eyes... The way her mane and tail flowed... The color of it even... It was like a Pink Nebula... I gazed into her eyes admiring her. "Oh, stop looking at me like that Seafaring." Luna said next to me. She stuck her tongue out playfully. I kissed her on the cheek lovingly. "You looked drop dead gorgeous even then." Luna put her right hoof over her mouth looking away while blushing.

"I forgot that Seafaring can be quite the casanova..." Servarius said smiling. "Hmph. We should introduce them sometime to our son." Servarius looked at Eve for a moment, Cloud still hidden halfway under his cloak. "Perhaps, there will be another time for introductions. They are already surprised that we are their subconscious'." Eve just rolled her eyes. She sighed for a moment. "If only ponies today knew about where they came from... who they once were, thousands of years before Equestria and the 3 tribes... Perhaps... They would look forward towards returning to who they once were." Cloud looked up at Eve. "Who...?" She asked her. "My child... Our kind wasn't always the ponies your kind is today. We go back thousands of years, before all of this. Before your breed broke off into what it is today." Cloud wiped her tears away. "So... What were we?" Eve looked down at her. "We were a breed called "Horses" my dear child." Cloud kept looking at her as she continued. "We were the very same species we are today. Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Horses, despite they are called Earth "Ponies" today... We are but a distant memory. Luna and Celestia, despite being Alicorns... Are two of the last members of our kind. The final members... Of what we once were." Cloud spoke up a bit. "But... You told me Luna made you." Eve pondered a bit. "Yes... She did. But all she did really, was manifest us. Reveal who we are."

Cloud was in awe by her words. I was still on the Beach with Luna. Enjoying the moonlight, even after the memory of our first meet faded from view. I turned to her and asked. "Say... What time is it?" Right as I asked, Eve walked over us. "Do not worry. The sun and Moon do rise and lower on their own. But they are forced to rise and lower, via magic. Most likely, Celestia has lowered both the sun and the moon by now. If you are ready to leave, tell us and we will send you. But first young Seafaring... Go and speak to Cloud Runner." I nodded in acknowledgement. I got up and walked over to her. "Cloud?" She looked at me, sorrow in her eyes. "I... Never knew until now, that... You loved me as I loved Luna." She came out from behind the Cloak and hugged me. "It's ok..." She said near silently. "It's ok..." I asked her, looking into her eyes. "Forgive me?" She smiled and hugged me again. "You're my best friend... How could I not forgive you?" I thanked her by hugging her more. "We should probably get going back to the real world." Eve and Servarius nodded in agreement. "One more thing we should tell you two." Eve sat back down next to her Companion. "We are married to one another. Despite who we are assigned to. We hoped you two would come together. But it seems, we cannot. We are forbidden from interfering with love itself. If you love Luna... Then let me remind you, young pegasus." I looked at him attentively. "She is one of us... Do not treat her any differently than Eve and I would treat one another. Because if you do... It will birth consequences that not even we can control. We have had to appear only twice in the world of the living... Once when Celestia banished her own sister to the moon... And a second time to inform Discord of what was coming."

I nodded in acknowledgement as I began to fade, alongside Cloud Runner. "Be good you two... Be good." Our vision faded into the black.

**Back in the Celestia's Room**

**Celestia POV**

"My plan is set in motion... He'll learn soon enough... Now that I have persuaded, even against my own will in favor of my anger... That Twilight and her friends closely watch him." I said to myself. "He" walked into my room. "You are making a mistake Celestia..." The black Stallion said to me. "They will know." I rolled my eyes at him. "That Colt will learn his place. It really did pain me to use Twilight and her friends against him. I have offered them to stay here in the Palace, just so I could keep eyes on him." The Large Black Stallion just sighed. "Celestia... Even you, out of all of Equinekind should know better than to use today's generation as an excuse to exile somepony... Or as we said in our day, "SomeEquine". I simply rolled my eyes again. "Get out of my room." He sighed again. "You will learn... You will learn." The Stallion said as he walked out.

**Well folks, sorry for the delay. I had to plan this one out piece by piece.**

**But it is how it is. 2 new characters join us, and Luna finally comes together with Seafaring Wanderer.**

**Cloud Runner is pretty hurt Luna got to him first, but at least she forgave him. The title does not lie.**

**Comments? Suggestions? Any Questions, be it simple or Retorical? Please, ask em, post em, do whatever you want.**

**Just one rule: Keep yer foul language and harmful comments to yourself.**

**Other than that, have fun Criticizing, Idgafs.**

**One more thing: Seems our favorite Haters over at Project After Forums have forgotten about me. What, did they stop mocking me, just to anger me? HAH! They're doing me a favor really and letting me write.**

**Thanks for being such great pals, irrelevant friends.**


End file.
